Episode 7536 (24th June 2016)
Plot Jai plays with Amba in the front garden of Holdgate when he hears a commotion in the scrapyard, and heads over to see what's happening. Victoria manages to fight off Simon who makes a run for it with the cash box, although Victoria manages to knock the money out of his hand before he scarpers. Adam receives a call from Jai about Victoria's attack and he, Holly and Moira race over the scrapyard. At Dale View, Finn and Pete lay into Ross about damaging the church minibus, but Ross isn't sorry explaining to his brothers he had to do something, but Pete tells him the business is already dead in the water thanks to him. Rakesh asks Priya to help him charm Emma and James as he needs to get the cash to Kirin quickly in case Vanessa does go to the police. Priya assures her husband that Johnny is lucky he is his grandfather. The Bartons try to make it up with Harriet, and Pete explains to Harriet that Emma is sick, and the last thing she needs is more stress. Moira tells Victoria to go the hospital to get checked over, but Victoria just wants to get home, so as a compromise Moira takes her back to the farm where she can keep an eye on her. Nicola looks through a brochure for conservatories and insists to Jimmy they need more space, but Jimmy explains they can't afford it. After seeing a picture of children in a magazine, Nicola gets an idea. Victoria relays as much information as she can to a Police Officer as Holly receives a call from Simon. Holly panics when Victoria mentions she doesn't think her attacker got away with the cash box. Priya visits Vanessa and explains Rakesh isn't a bad guy, as everything he has been to protect Kirin as he is a good dad, and could be a good granddad to Johnny too. Vanessa insists she doesn't want anything to do with the account for Kirin and begins thinking about Rakesh playing a part in Johnny life. Adam and Holly look for the cash box at the scrapyard and Holly comes across it but it's empty. Pete admits to Emma that he lied to Harriet, Sandy and Pearl that she was ill. Emma tells Pete how easy it is to say something stupid and being forced to go with it and apologises again to her eldest son. Victoria is upset that the money from the cash box has been stolen. Nicola takes modeling pictures of Angelica, but Jimmy isn't pleased that Nicola is exploiting their daughter. James gives Rakesh the deposit cheque. Vanessa tells Rakesh she doesn't want to know where Kirin is, or have any dodgy accounts in Johnny's name, but she'll allow him to be involved in Johnny's life. Ronnie calls Rakesh away to check something over at The Mill. Ronnie tells Rakesh that the Mill has dry rot, everything will have to be ripped out to fix it. Holly feels guilty as she watches Adam and Victoria, and calls Simon to tell him to collect his money. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Police Officer - John Weaver Locations *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *An additional episode was broadcast on Friday 24th June at 8.00pm due to schedule changed caused by coverage of Euro 2016. Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the additional episode each had their own separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,680,000 (177th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes